


【y2】被窝吻(番外-Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。《也许你可以试试》番外。沙雕半糖甜饼 睡前读物
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho





	【y2】被窝吻(番外-Fin.)

凌晨2点30分，枕边亮起小夜灯。

橘色的柔光从蚕丝枕头晕开，茉莉味的沐浴露从浴室传来，和跌打膏贴的药草味、空杯的高钙奶香、薰衣草精油融和在一起。

二宫在洗漱后贴了药膏，伏趴着，身上罩一层冬被。他故意露出脚丫，晃呀晃，手持switch通了好几关。二宫强撑意志，眼角困得沁泪，食指蜷起指节，刮开微凉的液体。

一阵冷气灌入被中，二宫被振得抖了好几抖，抬头一看始作俑者——大叔年近40代，笑得很憨。鼻息清浅，苹果肌向上堆起，眼角漾开纹路。

在空调强有力的驱使下，樱井钻被窝，揽住学弟的腰。被窝底下的大手顺着腰线往下，在药膏处轻轻停留片刻，又往下抚摸，揉了揉柔软的臀：

“这个点还不睡，打你屁屁哦。”

“切，谁不知道你想的乌糟糟玩意儿。”

二宫撇了撇嘴，从厮杀里腾出一只手，把樱井的大手拍到一边。

“你也不想想，我的腰疼是怎么搞出来的。” 

“啊啦，我的错我的错，还不是因为太想小和了呀。”樱井压低嗓子，手盖在二宫的发顶，“那你陪我聊聊天好不好？嗯？”

“聊腻了怎么办？”

“不可能腻的。”

“游戏打多了伤眼睛！”

“我视力1.5……喂你干嘛呢！”

樱井直接抢了二宫的switch，手臂抬高高，任由二宫扯着小尖嗓又锤又打。又打开衣柜，把switch往衣服堆里一塞，身旁的人刚想够机子，好巧不巧就撞进樱井怀里，正中敌方诡计。 

二宫抡拳往溜肩锤了一记：“你跟游戏机较什么劲啊！”

“那你亲亲我，我就原谅你的switch。”樱井愁眉苦脸状，“而且这个不见了，大不了我们买新的嘛。”

“暴发户！”

“要小和亲亲……”

“……”

“那就一个亲，不能多。”

二宫用双手扶住樱井的脸，平日里呼风唤雨的立派精英撅起双唇，眯着眼期待的模样，二宫嫌弃到极点。

什么玩意儿。自己眼瞎领回家的对象，怎么都得处完。

于是，二宫偏过头，沾上奶香的猫唇轻轻贴附上樱井的双唇，停留了几秒，没再深入。

“好了。”说罢，他躺下翻了个身，把头掉埋进被窝，“睡觉！”

樱井的手臂环绕着二宫的腰，把他捞出来翻过身：

“我要和你面对面睡。”

没等二宫反应，额头刚好贴上樱井的额。鼻尖与鼻尖之间擦过，分明的指节在被褥内穿过略带肉感的手指，纠缠着扣紧。氤氲了一阵，樱井丰润的双唇再次附上猫唇，柔软的舌头就这样撬开间隙，与贝齿红舌缠绵在一起。力度轻缓，像是在温水中上下沉浮。

他小心护住二宫的腰，翻身，把心上人控于身下。时光在唇瓣的一开一合间，放慢流动的速度。呼吸逐渐粗重，唾液交织、纠缠，荡出清晰的水声。二宫以为自己会断了呼吸的时候，樱井适时停手，依依不舍地放弃进攻，勾出银丝一道。

两个人重重喘着气，二宫看着樱井，樱井也在直勾勾地看自己。两个人居然流了泪，可能是用力过头的缘故。他侧过头，吐槽了一句“像饿了好几顿的狗子。”

“小鬼，不要招惹我犯罪哦。”樱井怜惜地擦去二宫的眼泪，二宫又抬手，佯装嫌弃状，擦开樱井的。

“讨厌死你了，就是馋我身子。”二宫又要打他，被樱井一把抓住，扣紧，压在一旁。

“我还要亲亲。”

“滚开啦臭大叔！”

于是樱井大半个身子趴上去，毫无颜面地对着挣扎的小豆柴啃了又啃，啊不对，亲了又亲。

亲亲抱抱、打打闹闹到大半夜，樱井关了小夜灯，像八爪鱼般把恋人抱得差点无法呼吸。

翔ちゃん常年健身就是好，胸肌很好靠。二宫窝在樱井的怀里，伴着他的心跳声陷入深睡。

“我爱你，我爱你哦。”

樱井半眯着眼，偷偷在熟睡的恋人耳畔袒露真心。

现在听不见，明天也能说。往后余生还有很多时间，可以多讲讲、慢慢说。

**Author's Note:**

> ？？？我在写啥
> 
> 感谢你看到这里，太没脑子了我先顶锅盖跑路x
> 
> 晚安安——(脚底抹油疯狂跑路)


End file.
